bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Miko Kamakiri
Miko Kamakiri (御子 螳螂, God's son; praying mantis) is a Shinigami/Hollow hybrid exiled from the Soul Society. Subjected to hollowfication by Sōsuke Aizen somewhere between his defection and attack on Karakura Town. He is known by his moniker Bōrei Mugon (亡霊 無言, departed spirits silenced) for the abilities he has shown to possess. Appearance Strong built and young looking; Miko has blue eyes and muffled brown hair.Miko wears a brown shirt with a raised collar which was unzipped halfway down his chest with short sleeves. His entire torso, is covered in a white thick plating reminiscent to an Arrancar's armor. Wearing baggy gray pants, that cut off at around his calves its covered by a brown hakama. He wears a black choker around his neck, with a metal plate rested on its center. He has shown to carry his Zanpakuto on his back, via a red strap. He has also shown to done a black cloak covering his entire body when scouting through Hueco Mundo along with his Hollow Mask; which has shown to be a quite simple design with slanted eyes and a widened smile. Miko usually summons his mask in a ripping motion. Personality Under Construction Abilities *'Kidō Practioner'- Not a master in the art of Kidō, Miko has shown to be knowledgeable in these arts. Often using Kidō to eliminate Hollows he comes across in Hueco Mundo, he has shown to be efficient with Bakudō using up to level 79 Bakudō and up to level 91 Hadō. His Zanpakutō being a Kidō type, he has shown to have a natural talent for combining different types of Kidō, such as combining Byakurai and Tenran to create a propelled lightning/wind blast. **'Unnamed Barrier'- When performing Jinzen in the world of Hollows, Miko must stay protected. By forming a large ovular shaped barrier around himself, he will be automatically be noted when a Hollow or other entity comes in a 10mm radius. The barrier has also shown to be summoned port-ably to block from an incoming Cero from an Adjuchas he fought. **'Ganzō' (画像, image)- A unique Kidō developed by Miko after his defection that allows him create near perfect, temporary clones of himself. Dispersed when taking damage, these clones are perfect copies of Miko. Each clone is not able to tap into the powers of Ihai, although if used when Ihai is already released- each clone will be a little stronger than when created when Ihai is not released. *'Hakuda Expert'- Skilled at Hand-to-Hand combat, he rarely uses it however. He is an expert in this field and has developed his own unique fighting style and techniques over the years. Reminiscent to a moving dragon, Miko is quite graceful in this field of combat. As he has never shown to fight a strong opponent with just his fists, it is not really known far his skills reach. *'Enhanced Durability'- Quite a resilient fighter, being able to withstand the harsh environment of the Hueco Mundo. Upon coming to Hueco Mundo, Miko was attacked by the Exequias. Taking multiple strikes and damage from the fight, Miko was able to continue fighting despite some of the harsh wounds he took. At the end of the fight, he was still able to Flash Step away. *'Vast Spiritual Power'- After his hollowfication, his Spiritual Power grew larger and more wild. Unable to fully tap into it, he can still mold and shape to his wanting. His Zanpakutō represents his Spiritual Power, as in when released a flame circle explodes outward leaving a charred circle around him. If he were to summon his mask at the same instant, he has shown to create a orb around the same size of his body around himself teaming with Spiritual Pressure. Zanpakutō Ihai (遺灰, ashes of the deceased): Lacking a guard, Ihai takes the form of a broad sword with a thick metal handle that widens at the start of the blade. The butt of the blade is a circular prong with a metal chain going through it. The chain is used to give Miko range when fighting. *'Shikai': Triggered by the command "Smolder" (燻る, kusuburu) :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Ihai has shown to be set a flame and burn up. Clapping his hands he will slowly move them apart, in turn condensing a new sleek katana in its wake. By moving the blade, Miko has shown to be able to create a move fire. With different movements, he can do different techniques with the fire (i.e. Thrusting the blade forward, will spit outward a thick wave of flames, similar to a flamethrower). *'Bankai': Ihaiwokegasu (位牌を汚す, to disgrace one's ancestors): keeping its katana form, the blade know glows a red/orange. Miko removes his brown shirt, revealing his chest's white armor. His eyes turn a light amber as well. When releasing Bankai, a circle of fire will appear at his feet and explode spreading outward in 360° direction. :Bankai Special Ability: Know withholding several abilities within his arsenal, having both offensive and defensive abilities. Ihaiwokegasu is quite versatile, and is known for its destructive fiery power. By dawning his mask, these powers only increase. *'Kogeme' (焦げ目, burn mark)- Turning Ihaiwokegasu sideways, a ball of red reiatsu will gather at the tip of Ihaiwokegasu. A simple attack in its own rite, Miko will fire forward the ball. When contact is made between Kogeme and the target it will explode. *'Mōi' (猛威, fury; power)- Running his hand along Ihaiwokegasu, Miko will give a quick swipe. In the trail where the blade swiped, a crescent shaped stream of fire will form. By whipping Ihaiwokegasu, the wave will spin rapidly towards the opponent or target. Miko has shown to spin rapidly creating multiple waves at once, following this he will slice downward sending dozens of them at his opponent. *'Hitaijin' (火大人, flame giant)- A powerful technique, only usable with a living medium. Stabbing into his target, only if they stay immobile, Miko can release forward a steady amount of heated reiatsu that will turn his target into a living bomb. Taking 5 seconds to administer the technique, after 12 seconds- they will explode. He often uses this technique on Hollows. Trivia * Miko's favorite food is Lemon Cake with his least favorite being Seafood, of any sort. * His hobbies include playing chess, and killing Hollows. * During his time in the Soul Society, he was a member of the Shinigami Mens Association.